Rising sun
by Lil.Miss.Cullen.301
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn, what happens when the Cullen girls come across someone in the forest who will change their lives forever? and what will happen to them in this time? this follows them month by month after this encounter and some shocking things happen that could have bad endings.
1. The gift

(Bella's POV)  
walking through the forest at night is extraordinary there is so much to see and hear, the twinkling stars, the creatures, the water flowing down the river everything just comes to life. Since the guys were out hunting the girls and I decided to take Renesmee out was clearly enjoying herself going through the midnight maze. Technically she was 3 years old but physically and mentally she was around 8.

This was all new to us since we had to leave Forks a few weeks ago because Questions weren't only being asked about Renesmee but also Carlisle and some even about Esme for a year or two we switched high schools and rarely went out but after a while we decided it would just be easier to move. As requested by Charlie we moved to a town that was only a 2 hour drive away (at human speed) we were just about to jump across the river ahead when Alice gasped.

We all turned to look at her but her eyes were distant I realised she was seeing something much different to the dark forest and possibly something much more terrifying, she was having a vision. ''Alice'' Rosalie shouted grabbing Alice's shoulders ''Alice what did you see'' it took a few seconds but eventually Alice regained focus on us '' we have to get out of here '' she whispered ''why Al….'' but before Esme could finish Alice was running so we all sped behind her.

But we didn't get far before once again Alice stopped '' what is it this time Alice?'' I asked quietly, ''Vampire'' she whispered. I realised a tad late that she wasn't having a vision, this was real this was happening and it was happening now, then it hit me, a very unfamiliar scent at the exact moment a strange voice whispered ''I have been waiting for you''

Instinctively I take a few steps back and grab Nessie's hand as a tall vampire comes out from behind a tree '' who are you Rose asks casual but weary, ''I'm Mason'' the man replies softly 'why have you been waiting for us?'' Esme asks only just loud enough to hear, but his reply frightens me '' I'm here as a favour to Aro actually'' he takes another step forward so we can see his blood-red eyes

As soon as the word Aro came out of Mason's mouth we all jumped back, ''what do you want with us?'' I whisper. '' Aro wanted me to 'try out' my gift'' he laughed ''and he specifically told me to test it on you'' the look in his eye was evil, I went to grab Renesmee's arm to pull her behind me but all I got was air because Renesmee was no longer standing up in front of me she was sitting on the ground and she wasn't 8 years old anymore she was her real age of 3 years old, but the worst part was she was no longer half Human, she was fully Mortal

''Bella'' Alice whispered ''take her back to Carlisle he should be able to fix it'' Mason sniggered before turning to Alice and saying ''not this time pixie, nothing can fix this she is stuck like this for 6 months'' I gasped and Nessie let out a small squeal '' now that I think about it that was kind of fun I might try again'' before I could comprehend Masons threat Alice, Esme and Rose were all humans as well and when I looked back to where Mason was standing he was gone

I quickly got out my cell phone and called Edward fortunately he answered on the second ring ''Bella…. What's wrong '' Edward come quickly and bring the guys'' I answered '' what happened'' Edward asked I could tell he was worried but to be honest so was I. ''Edward I'll explain when you get here just please hurry'' ''ok, Bella where are you'' '' We are in the forest just south of the front of the house'' ''Ok Bella we are on our way don't panic'' and with that the dial tone sounded.


	2. Explanations

(Carlisle's POV)

''Edward what happened whats going on?'' Jasper asked once Edward hung up the phone. ''I dont know Bella wouldnt say but we have to go now'' Where to little bro'' Emmett asked bouncing down the stairs ''Follow me'' Edward replied, and we were off into the forest, we ran untill we caught Bellas's scent just to the right of where we were suddenly Edward froze.

''Edward what is it'' ''Carlisle can you smell that'' Edward asked, but before I could answer he spoke again '' Bellas scent is there but none of the others'' then he gasped ''Bellas with humans'' and sped off with us trailing behind we made it to where Bella was but I realised the others were there... but why couldnt we catch their... Before i finished my mental question Esme looked up at me but she had rich green eyes that I fully remember from her being... ''No'' i whispered '' It was the volturi a new member'' Edward responded obviously having read one of the girls thoughts aswell as mine.

I went over to Esme and pulled her into a gentle hug as did Edward, Jasper and Emmett with their mates. ''Carlisle'' she whispered ''we are stuck like this for 6 months nothing can change us'' ''well then im not letting you out of my sight the whole time'' I whispered back, she smiled and snuggled closer to my chest. ''we have to go back'' Jasper said, we picked up the girls and ran back to the house and Bella explained about what happened ''He, he came out of nowhere, I didnt have time to shield them'' ''shh Love its okay'' Edward shoothed her ''No one is blaming you'' ''But i could of saved them..'' ''Bella'' Esme cut her off ''dont blame yourself its okay''

Then Nessie yawned and was mirrored by Rosalie '' You guys should rest for now, we will figure the rest of this out tomorrow'' Bella nodded and her and Edward left at human pace for the cottage. Alice had now fallen asleep on Jaspers lap so he carried her upstairs and Emmet and Rosalie followed behind I pulled Esme into my lap and kissed her forehead. ''what are we going to do now Carlisle'' she whispered 'I dont know sweetheart'' I sighed and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. ''but for now you should get some rest im going to try and call Aro, i want an explanation'' ''okay'' she sighed and got off my lap, I stood up with her and kissed her lightly ''I love you Esme'' ''I love you to Carlisle'' then she walked slowly up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my cellphone off the table and dialed Aro '' Carlisle my old friend, I was expecting you to call sometime soon'' '' What have you done to the girls Aro'' i growled quietly not wanting to wake the girls ''I just wanted to try out the latest edition to my collection, his gift is quite impressive am I right'' '' Impressive'' I hissed '' you turned my wife and daughters into humans, their lives are now at risk the could get hurt so easily now Aro and its your fault'' ''Oh Carlisle they are in no danger allow me to explain how Masons power works''

''Although Mason may have turned the girls into humans they still have their vampire genes so for now when they get hurt the wound will heal itself, and if the time comes that something tragic happens to them that does put their lives at risk they will not die Carlisle, they will marely be unconscious until the vemon in their system compltetly heals the body, I wouls never do something that could kill them their gifts are much to powerfull to sacrifice'' '' so why us Aro, why did you choose our family to do this to?'' I asked although i was relieved i was still horrorfied that Aro has done this. '' The answer to that is simple Carlisle, your family is much to powerfull and I can not have that threat''

''Aro how many times to we need to prove to you that our family is not a threat to you or anyone else'' ''well that no longer matters now does it Carlisle'' Aro laughed '' now i must go, enjoy you six months with you humans Carlisle'' and with that he hung up'' I hissed and dropped my phone on the counter and went up to be with Esme''

(The next morning) (Carlisle POV continued)

''I lay there with Esme watching her sleep soundly i bent down and kissed her forhead and her eyes fluttered open ''Good morning Dr Cullen'' she grinned ''Good morning sweetheart '' I grinned back at her ' did you sleep alright'' '' yes Carlisle I did although it is strange to sleep after all these years'' just then we heard Emmett'ss booming laugh from downstairs, Esme giggled '' Lets go see what they are up too i grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs where we found Alice and Rosalie sitting at the dining table with a disgusted look on there face

Bella laughed before explaining ''Edwards trying to get Alice and Rose to eat human food'' she grinned at the girls and Alice stuck her tounge out ''I know we can eat it now but it's been so long and it looks...well gross really'' Rose added Emmett laughed again and Rose glared at him but it just made him laugh more typical Emmett i smiled '' Carlisle'' ''Yes Edward'' ''I heardabout the phone call between you and Aro and have filled the others in'' I smiled slightly at my son ''Thankyou Edward'' '' no problem, its going to be a long six months'' '' yes'' i sighed ''it is.


	3. Month one

(Edwards POV)

After the events of last night Bella and I decided to just lie down and have some alone time, we lay there untill light. we hardly said a word we just lay there in each others arms, suddenly Bella spoke ''What if something happens to them Edward, I cant bear loosing any of them even for a second'' you didnt need Jasper in the room to know she was very very worried. ''Bella love you heard what Aro said nothing can harm them'' '' I know Edwrard but it still hurts to imagine them so fragile especially Alice shes so small'' ''Bella just relax it will be fine i wont ever the anything hurt my family''

She snuggled closser and i wove my arms back around her waist and kissed her forehead i was content to stay like... '' oh great'' ''Edward what is it'' Bella asked I just held my fingers up and whispered 3...2...1 ''Eddie, Bellaroo! get up we have to go to school'' Emmetts shouted from the hallway ''Emmett if you call me Eddie again so help me...'' but i didnt finish my threat because I heard Renesmee stirring in the next room '' i'll get her ready' Bella said as she jumped lightly to her feet Emmet laughed as I walked into the hall so I chased him back to the house where everyone was sitting around the dining room table

I went and joined them just as Bella walked through the door carrying Renesmee in her arms followed by Jake, Bella had obviously filled him in because he had a very stressed look on his face. They came and sat beside me and Nessie made her way to my lap before Carlisle began discussing today ''Now since its the first day at school we need to sort out relationships ''Emmett, Alice and Edward you'll be siblings with the last name of Cullen your my niece and nephews Jasper and Rosalie you twins again with the last name Hale, and will be my younger cousins Bella and Rensemee you have the last name of swan and once Nessie is able to go to school you will be sisters and Esme's nieces ad Jake your a Family freind, now all of your parents past away so Esme and I adopted you all everyone get that'' there was wave of yea's and yes's '' good ill see you later then''

We all left for our cars Bella, Jake and I took my volvo and Alice Jasper Em and Rose took Rosalies red convertable. once we got to school there was the usuall stares from the students i sighed and grebbed Bellas hand as we all walked into the Office. Behind the desk was a woman most likely in her thirties her name was Mrs Adams she smiled at us ''you must be the Cullens I have all your class scheduels here she handed us all a piece of paper and we walked back outside where we were once again met by a few hundred stares.

As usual i was able to get all my classes with Bella so we walked to our first class hand in hand '' I smirked as i heard alot of ''Damn she's taken'' and '' I knew he couldnt be single'' The day flew by and it was now lunch time the rest of the fmily were already at the table talking amongst them selves we went and sat down between Alice and Jake. ''so Edweirdo'' i hissed at Emmett who held his hands up in surrender ''Hey, you said I couldnt call you Eddie and I didnt'' he laughed '' anyway what our our fellow students thinking this time'' all eyes turned to me '' oh the usually how are they so perfect'' '' i hope they are single'' ''one is particully interested in Alice though'' i smiled as i discretly pointed to the blonde haired boy across the caferteria who we knew as Josh Jaspers hands clenched around the edge of the table

''Edward what exactally is he thinking'' Alice questioned '' he's deciding wether or not to ask you out'' ''ugh'' Alice spat '' no thanks'' Jasper grinned and grabbed her hand '' i'll fix this Emmett laughed as he got up and walked towards the boy, this should be interesting, he went and sat down with the boy and grinned at me before turning back and saying ''so i heard you have the hots for my little sister'' Josh looked shocked because he had'nt told anyone this, Emmett continued ''Look shes really not interested and i wouldnt want to upset her boyfriend'' he pointed at Jasper who gave a wicked grin back revealing his teeth Alice giggled but Josh looked horrified ''I..I'm s..sorry i didnt know'' he anaged to splurt out Emmet patted his back '' just stay away from my baby sister okay'' he nodded and Emmett stood up and walked back to the table ''thanks brother bear'' Alice punched is arm playfully she grinned at Emmett he grinned back and replied ''anytime pixie I mean his face was priceless'' we couldn't hole out any longer we all burst out in hysterics just as the bell rang we all stodd up and grabbed our girls hand and kissed them on the cheeks before walking out hand in hand which earned alot of dissapoited thoughts I just grinned.

Hey guys i need some suggestions on some things that could happen during the months i only have a few month written so please help! :DD thanks guys comment and vote aswell :D 3


	4. Month two

**(Jasper's POV) **  
If I had my way I would spend every minute of every day alone with Alice but since we lived in a family of 10 that didn't happen very often, so I decided to make the moment last. Alice was curled up on my lap and we were cuddling on the rocking chair in the far corner of our room.

I was slowly rubbing small circles on her back the moment was just perfect, suddenly Alice was on her feet and holding her stomach in pain. I rushed over to support her but I just grabbed thin air because Alice was already in the bathroom throwing up violently into the toilet.  
I ran over and rubbed my hand up and down her back, when she was done she slowly lifted her head ''Alice'' I gasped, you're so pale! She sighed softly and lay her head in my chest I slowly lifted her chin back up and touched her forehead she was extremely hot! ''Alice you're burning I'm taking you to Carlisle'' she was already shaking her head ''Jazz I'm f…..'' but before she could finish objecting she was in my arms and we were walking to Carlisle's office.  
**(Carlisle's POV)** I was silently reading a book in my office when Jasper bursts in with a very pale Alice in his arms. ''Jasper, what happened is she alright?'' I asked concerned. ''I don't know'' he replied ''one minute we were sitting on the chair then next she was holding her stomach in pain then she ran into the bathroom and just threw up.''

''Jasper I'm fine!'' Alice complained, ''Just put me down'' after a few seconds Jasper sighed and placed her on the floor. ''see I'm absolutely fine, you worry too much'' I realised Alice still had her hand on her stomach. ''Alice if your stomach hurts I need to have a look'' I started to get up but being Alice she just held up her hand and said '' Carlisle please, I'm ok it's probably just a bug I'll be fine in a few days'' and with that she walked out of the room.  
**(a few days later)** **(Alice's POV)**  
I was Happily dancing around the kitchen everyone had gone out but me and Carlisle so I was making some Pancakes, they are my favourite although it still feels odd eating human food but I had taken a liking to pancakes. After a few minutes I had made enough so I took them upstairs and went to sit with Carlisle in his office.

I was half way through my 3rd pancake when something just didn't feel right, I suddenly felt really queasy so I got up and sprinted straight to the bathroom at an annoyingly human pace by the time I got there my stomach was churning What is with me lately I couldn't keep anything down! ''Alice? Are you alright?'' Carlisle asked obviously he had followed me to the bathroom.

'' I really don't know any more Carlisle, I thought it was just a bug I don't get it I'm fine until I wake up and then I just can't control it any…..'' ''Alice'' Carlisle interrupted me ''Carlisle what is it?'' I wondered '' is your stomach still bothering you?'' I thought for a moment before replying '' now that you mention it yes it has Carlisle what's wrong with me'' I said anxiously ''Lift your shirt up for a minute Alice'' I did what I said a reached down and pulled my top up slightly, Carlisle pressed down gently on my stomach for a while before grinning''

'' What Carlisle'' I said nervously and he smiled at me '' Carlisle what… why are you smiling?'' ''Because Alice, I think you're pregnant! '' ''WHAT! I bounced to my feet, ''pregnant! but Carlisle that's impossible!'' '' Actually Alice you've been a mortal for just under 2 months now and obviously that time as a human has allowed you to conceive a child'' '' seriously!'' I grinned.

'' I think so Alice, but come on I'll have to check first don't get your hopes up too high'' Carlisle said softly. ''ok'' I sighed I followed him back into his office and hopped up onto the hospital bed that he kept here for cases like this.

I shivered as he applied the gel to my stomach I was excited and nervous at the same time! I started to get a little impatient. ''Carlisle can you tell can you tell'' Carlisle just smiled. ''Alice you're not having a baby'' he sighed ''w-what'' I mumbled ''I'm not?'' '' No Alice… You're having two! I couldn't hold my excitement anymore I squealed in delight! ''Twins!'' I managed to get out in between squeals ''Yes, congratulations sweetie'' Carlisle grinned.

''Thanks Carlisle'' I smiled just them I heard the guys laughing outside I ran to the window and saw Jasper, Edward and Emmett emerging from the trees I ran down stairs and right in to Jasper's arms

''Jasper!'' I yelled he picked me up and spun me in a circle ''Hey baby'' he laughed ''you're in a good mood, whatsup?'' ''you'll never believe it Jasper…. IM PREGNANT! With twins! ''really?'' he smiled but before I could answer my lips were crushed against his. When we finally parted I squealed again '' we are going to be parents Jasper''

''Congrats little sis'' Emmett came from behind Jasper and scooped me into one of his giant bear hugs ''cant…b..breath..Em'' I giggled he laughed too but put me down ''Im happy for you guys'' Edward said and hugged me tightly ''Thankyou Edward'' I smiled at him.  
**(Jaspers POV)**

I couldn't believe what Alice just told me, she had been so upset when she found out we couldn't have kids and now we are going to be parents of twins. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then we heard a car turning into the garage and before I could say something Alice was running out the door screaming Bella! I smiled at her and shook my head as they walked back through the doors.

''Im pregnant!'' she basically screamed in their faces and started jumping up and down ''oh my gosh Alice im so happy for you'' Esme said as she wrapped her arms around Alice ''me too!'' Rosalie squealed and hugged Alice as well ''I third that'' Bella smiled and Hugged Alice too ''oh my gosh!'' Alice squeaked we all looked at her worried but she just smiled and said ''I have to go shopping!'' we all laughed at her before Rosalie grabbed her hand and said ''lets go!'' so all the girls dashed back out the door.

I turned to Carlisle and had just one word ''How?'' Carlisle motioned for us to sit down ''It turns out that since Alice has been human her body has changed enough for her to be able to conceive a child or in Alice's case two.'' '' it's not going to hurt her is it Carlisle? She is my soul mate I cant loose her'' ''well the one thing we know for sure is that it can't kill her I'm guessing it will be a hybrid like Nessie from what I say I would say Alice is at the same stage Bella was after a month so she should be able to deliver the baby in a few months going by Bella''

'' If it's a hybrid it will hurt her Carlisle it will hurt her like Nessie did Bella, I cant watch her go through that it would kill me'' Carlisle sighed ''we are just going to have to wait and see what happens but for now just be happy this is a miracle Jazz and you and Alice will be amazing parents I can't think of two better people'' ''Thanks Carlisle that means a lot'' ''anytime Jasper''

**Comment :D Review :D**


End file.
